Wonderland
Wonderland is a one of the realms of the Fairytale World, joint-ruled by the Queen of Hearts and the White Queen. Its people are called the Wonderlandians and its official language is Riddlish, which non-Wonderlandians perceive as mad babbling. Travel between it and the other realms, particularly Ever After, happens by use of portals. Principally the portals are sealed these days, but one, the Well of Wonder, which changes locations every so often, is still active. It might be the well from which the wonder flows, where the Wonderland Grove was created. History For long, Wonderland has been a peaceful if mad realm, reigned over by the Queen of Hearts and the White Queen. The situation changed when the Evil Queen poisoned Wonderland, which is the act that landed her in prison. The poison affected many of the Wonderlandians, who started acting even weirder than usual, along with odd climate change. The most significant victim was the Queen of Hearts. Wonderland became uninhabitable and most of its population fled to the other realms. Following this, the portals to Wonderland were sealed, save for the Well of Wonder in order to keep Ever After flowing with magic. Following the events of the Thronecoming celebration, Briar Beauty used that portal to get rid of the Storybook of Legends. The book and all its power ended up in the hands of Bunny Blanc and Alistair Wonderland, who aimed to return it to Ever After. Unbeknownst to them, the book was stolen from them by the Cheshire Cat. During the Queen of Hearts's birthday celebration, Raven Queen signs the Storybook of Legends in order to defeat the scheming dethroner Courtly Jester. Using these powers, Raven lifted the curse on Wonderland and the barrier between the two worlds. Cartoon Thronecoming Briar Beauty drops the Storybook of Legends into the well, sending it to Wonderland. Spring Unsprung Lizzie Hearts draws her inspiration for her Spring Fairest fashion designs from the Well of Wonder. In Wonderland, Alistair Wonderland and Bunny Blanc find the Storybook of Legends in the river produced by the overflow of wonder water from the well, and go through the well to Ever After to return the book to Ever After High. Ginger Breadhouse needs some of its Wonderland water for a recipe and she goes to collect some. When the well doesn't allow her to scoop up some water, she falls in and is transported to Wonderland. Apple White plugs up the well in her cursed state, and Ever After turns gray, dull, and magic-less without the trickle of madness from the well. It is later opened and Ever After is restored to its magical state. Way Too Wonderland Raven Queen accidentally sends her and her friends to Wonderland in a flustered attempt to reverse her mother's curse. There, they end up in Wonderland High, where Chase Redford tells them they cannot leave for the Queen of Hearts ' birthday party until they graduate their one day of school, However, an unexpected turn of events occur and they are sent to detention. With the help of Brooke Page, the young narrator, they communicate with the students back at Ever After and get the help of the Mad Hatter in escaping detention. Courtly Jester arrives at Card Castle as her plan to dethrone the Queen of Hearts. As the girls escape the school, Kitty is the first one to reach the castle grounds and contacts her mother to reacquire the Storybook of Legends. Prior to realizing that the Storybook of Legends is out of her reach, she waits on the help of her friends. The five other girls arrive at Card Castle, albeit arriving a while after Kitty due to the White Rabbit's underground navigation skills. Lizzie immediately heads over to her mother and they are in a search of Courtly Jester. The four other girls find Courtly in the present room and Raven vanquishes her by using the Storybook of Legends and getting full access on her inherited powers. As a form of gratitude, the Queen of Hearts invites them all to her birthday party and they dance the night away after Raven releases the curse on Wonderland, concluding that all is well. Book Tearing a portal open to Wonderland with her sword, Lizzie and Kitty are tempted to forget Ever After and just leap in it. Madeline, however, uses the open portal to her advantage: she sends the Jabberwock back into Wonderland with the support of the reader. Population Below is a list of the confirmed inhabitants of Wonderland. Those marked EA are currently living in Ever After. A trademark for Cari Pillar exists, so she is a pseudo-confirmed character. Humphrey Dumpty should be a Wonderlandian based on Humpty Dumpty's appearance in Through the Looking-Glass, but the fiction has so far not established anything either way. Gallery Spring Unsprung - Alistair goes rock skipping.jpg Spring Unsprung - the Well of Wonder.jpg Spring Unsprung - inside Wonderland.jpg Way Too Wonderland - out the rabbit hole.jpg Way Too Wonderland - a fork in the road.jpg Way Too Wonderland - Bandersnatch Boulevard.jpg Way Too Wonderland - Dirty Dish Drive.jpg Way Too Wonderland - Watch Winder Way.jpg Way Too Wonderland - flowing upstream.jpg Way Too Wonderland - scenery.jpg Way Too Wonderland - Wonderland wildlife.jpg Way Too Wonderland - wrong turn.jpg Way Too Wonderland - Card Castle turrets.jpg Way Too Wonderland - Card Castle.jpg Notes * Ever After High's Wonderland is named after the place from Alice's Adventures in Wonderland, but is not quite the same. That is, due to the fact it is also inhabited by the White Queen, a character from Through the Looking-Glass, Ever After High's Wonderland is a mixture of Wonderland and Looking-Glass Land. Category:Locations